


As Happy As We’re Feeling Tonight

by deakysrog



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dancing, Dialogue Light, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally there is almost no dialogue at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deakysrog/pseuds/deakysrog
Summary: He paused to observe it more carefully and his breath hitched in his throat when he realized what he was seeing.There were three small, lavender footprints leading into the building directly in front of him. It almost seemed like a joke, it was simply so surreal.aka in this universe, your soulmate leaves colored footprints that are only visible to you. john deacon just happens to find his at a disco club in 1971.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	As Happy As We’re Feeling Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotspaceweirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotspaceweirdo/gifts).



> ahh i am so exited to finally publish this!! i wanted to write a soulmate au for johnica for so long, and this idea gave me the perfect inspiration! i saw this trope, and thought it would be so fitting as they met at a dance, so i just had to write it. 
> 
> i've gifted this to my qpp deacon, as we've practically written all our fics together the way we share them back and forth! ily b :) i hope you all enjoy this short but very sweet little story
> 
> title is from you and i by queen

The dim lights of the bar made it difficult for John to properly see his friends’ faces as they sat around the table laughing and smiling amongst themselves. The smell of booze was heavy in the air, along with the smoggy haze of cigarette smoke and the faintest hint of piss. A band played music in the background, they seemed a bit showy for John’s taste but their sound wasn’t too bad. The energy and the noise in the room was high, John could barely hear his friends' voices even though they were practically shouting directly in his ear.

All in all, it was a pretty good night.

The group of boys sat at a slightly sticky table in the corner of the room, close to the bar and unfortunately the restrooms as well. They were all sipping bottles of beer, long past the point of ice-cold. 

They took turns telling very animated stories, gesturing about to enunciate their point and pausing every few sentences or so to take a sip of their drink. Others in the circle would interject to add their own hilarious commentary, only adding to the excitement of the tale.

Time seemed to fly by, the hours slipping past with ease until about midnight, when John finally looked at his watch and realized the time. He frowned down at his timepiece, considering the fact that he had an important test the next morning that he would prefer not being too hungover for. 

He slowly stood from the table, excusing himself quickly and waving to his comrades as he sauntered away from the table and out of the bar. 

As he opened the doors and stepped outside, the cool air washed over him and he sighed deeply, breathing it in. It was beginning to feel a bit stuffy and claustrophobic tucked away in that little dark corner, and John was definitely feeling refreshed now that he was out on the sidewalk. Not to mention, his social battery was about drained, which only added to his drowsiness and anticipation to be back home in his bed.

He paused for a minute to light up a smoke. The sound of his lighter clicking was the only thing interrupting the quiet atmosphere outside the bar. 

He tucked his cigarettes and his lighter back into his pocket as he took a deep drag, exhaling the smoke slowly. He stood for a moment and watched as it dissipated in the sky in front of him, slowly drifting off in the cool night air.

John began walking in the direction of his flat, leisurely puffing on his cigarette as he went. He kept his head down, occasionally brushing his fluffy brown locks out of his face. 

He was glancing around at the dark shop windows as he passed, not paying much mind to any of it before something bright and colorful caught his eye. 

He paused to observe it more carefully and his breath hitched in his throat when he realized what he was seeing.

There were three small, lavender footprints leading into the building directly in front of him. It almost seemed like a joke, it was simply so surreal. His eyes were wide as he watched the footsteps fade away, feeling speechless at what it represented.

He gawked for a few moments before regaining his focus, and in a split second he was dashing towards the door and stepping inside.

As John closed the door behind him, he realized he was in a small disco club, one that he had been meaning to visit soon but hadn’t quite gotten around to it yet. His eyes drifted around the crowd, scanning all the faces on the dancefloor. 

One of these people here was about to change his life forever.

The dark shadows combined with the flashing multicolored lights made it difficult to really see anyone’s face. The young brunet dropped his gaze to the floor instead, trying to spot the bright lavender color again.

Suddenly, his eyes locked on a few light purple footprints leading into the dancing mob. He quickly walked towards them, slipping into the tight crowd of people. John struggled as he was pushed around by the bodies, attempting to follow the path of his soulmate while also not being trampled to death by the dancing disco-goers. 

He wandered around the dancefloor for a while, keeping his eyes on the floor as he tried to keep up with the twirling trail of purple steps. He felt a bit silly following this seemingly pointless path, as it appeared to lead to nobody. 

His determination was starting to slip away as the minutes went by, and he felt himself feeling more desperate when he realized just how many laps he’d made around the floor.

\-- --

Veronica didn’t notice them at first, those green footsteps that seemed to be following her around the club. She thought it may be a trick of the light, or just her romantic imagination gone wild. But no, those were the footsteps of her very real soulmate. And they were right in this very disco.

She nearly gasped out loud when she realized, a dainty hand going to cover her mouth as she stopped in her tracks. 

The strangers around her kept dancing, twirling to the beat, but Veronica stood still as she gaped at the mossy green footprints leading towards where she had just been standing a minute or so ago. 

She was so busy staring she barely noticed the light tap of a fingertip on her shoulder.

Veronica spun around quickly, her dress flowing while she twisted to face the direction of the stranger. Her eyes snapped upwards and locked gazes with the most gorgeous pair of green irises she’d ever seen. 

The man’s face was soft and relaxed, his expression tender but the glint in his eyes gave away his shock and excitement. His long, fluffy hair fell in gentle waves around his sculpted jaw and long, flat nose. 

Veronica felt completely entranced by the way he was looking at her, and right then and there she knew. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that this man was her soulmate. Something inside of her clicked into place then, leaving her heart feeling whole and complete.

From the way the man was looking at her, he had to be feeling the same way. 

“Hello,” he said softly, his voice barely audible above the loud sounds of the club. 

Veronica blushed, the redness in her cheeks hidden by the darkness of the room. 

“Hi,” she whispered back, frozen in place. 

Her heart was pounding, beating in time to the thumping baseline, thudding heavily in her chest. Her face was burning, the blood rushing to her cheeks and roaring in her ears. The entire world around her seemed fuzzy, the only clarity was the soft face of the man in front of her.

Gazing into her eyes, he said gently, “I’m John.”

The heat in her cheeks grew as she responded breathlessly, “I’m Veronica.” 

The two stared at each other for a few moments, both simply astonished by the suddenness of it all.

The man, John, held his hand out to her carefully, palm facing up, outstretched and waiting for her to take it. She glanced down at his hand, and then back up at his face. Veronica slowly placed her hand on top of his, the tips of her fingers lightly brushing over the sensitive skin. Her nerves were electric, tingles shooting up through her arm at the contact. 

She cautiously lay her hand flat on top of John’s larger one, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. He pulled Veronica into himself, bringing her closer towards him until their chests were touching and their faces were only inches apart.

Veronica could feel John’s breath against her lips, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest. She gazed into his hooded eyes, the air around them clouded with lust and anticipation.

“Might I have this dance?” John whispered against her lips, his face passive but his grip on her hand and waist were light and loving.

She examined his expression for a moment before nodding, quite overwhelmed by the whole thing but at the same time she knew there was no place she’d rather be. 

John released his hold on her waist, taking a step back so their only connection was the dainty hand he holds in his palm. He began to sway slightly to the music, his wavy brunet hair flowing around his face as he shook his head to the beat. 

Veronica giggled slightly, simply watching as he began to feel the music and shimmy back and forth, effectively drawing her with him by the hand. She let out a laugh before allowing herself to be pulled along, following John as he bopped and twisted while grooving to the disco beat. 

The two danced together giddily, lavender and moss green mixing together on the floor beneath them as they gazed into each other’s eyes with nothing but love.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you all enjoyed!! john and veronica are honestly the perfect couple, and i can promise that you'll be seeing more johnica from me in the future :) kudos and comments are very much appreciated, it gives me inspiration to keep writing more!! thank you so much for reading


End file.
